First Avenue
First Avenue is near the location of an apartment complex that Dana Barrett moved to following the events of the Ghostbusters. History It was also the first known place where Psychomagnotheric Slime came to the surface and the first known place it tried to kidnap Oscar. It made contact with Dana's baby carriage wheels and attempted to steer the carriage, with Oscar inside, away but stopped before a bus crashed into it. After Dana enlisted Egon's help, he, Ray, and Peter ran a sweep on First Avenue. Egon and Ray got their first readings on the Mood slime and decided to dig a hole in First Avenue. Under the guise of Con Edison, the team began construction. Although, it appeared only Egon made the hole with the use of a jack hammer while Ray and Peter went to get coffee, for an hour. Ray was volunteered to go down into hole. He discovered the abandoned Van Horne Pneumatic Transit Station was directly under First Avenue and it was filled with a river of slime. He took a sample with the Slime Scooper but the river began to attack him. Eventually, the police confronted them and verified their lie with Mr. Fianella, from Con Edison. As Ray was pulled up in a panic, he knocked out several lines and caused a power outage. The Ghostbusters were arrested soon after. After they went back into business, they turned onto East 76th Street from First Avenue one night. Trivia *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, the incident with the baby carriage chase takes place on Sixth Avenue instead of First Avenue. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 14). "Paragraph reads: "Cars, trucks, and buses speed by on Sixth Avenue as the buggy races toward the corner."'' *The baby carriage chase at the start of the movie is geographically accurate. It starts at Dana's apartment building at 325 East 77th Street and heads south to the intersection of East 77th Street and First Avenue where it stopped. After the carriage is nearly hit by the bus, the green awning of Cho-Sen Food Shoppe Ltd. is visible, further proving the intersection is E. 77th and First. Spook Central, Dana's apartment *Chuck Gaspar, physical effects supervisor, built five radio-controlled carriages for the baby carriage chase. DC motors were placed in the buggy baskets, drive shafts, a steering system, and two braking systems to stop the wheels and slow the carriage were utilized. Gaspar brought in two-time national champion driver of miniature cars Jay Halsey, both having worked on Dirty Harry movies, to steer the carriage. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 6. Cinefex, USA. *Two blocks from the intersection of East 77th and First, Louis' bus stop scene was filmed. *The digging scenes on First Avenue were filmed on a similar street in Los Angeles. *For the first montage a night shot of Ecto-1a was filmed at the corner of East 76th Street and First Avenue, evidenced by 3-Star Diner, located at 1463 First Avenue.Spook Central First Avenue page Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 01: Start *Chapter 05: Investigating Oscar *Chapter 06: Late-Night Excavation *Chapter 08: Down the Shaft *Chapter 09: Great Blackout of 1989 *Chapter 12: Two in the Box Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Alluded to by Winston on page 8 panel 2 Winston Zeddemore (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.8). Winston Zeddemore says: "Some of us had the good sense to not get arrested for digging up a street in the middle of NYC." References Gallery FirstAveAnd77thInGB2.jpg|East 77th Street and First Avenue FirstAvenue2.jpg|Egon makes a very big hole GB2film1999chapter12sc078.png|Driving to East 76th Street and First Avenue GB2film1999chapter12sc080.png|Turning onto East 76th Street Category:Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:IDW Locations